


New Sensations

by Macsauce



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I make the rules here, No Angst, The Revan novel doesn't exist, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macsauce/pseuds/Macsauce
Summary: She doesn't have to follow anyone, not that she wants to.





	New Sensations

Meetra has no desire to look for Revan. She knows she probably should, but she’s so tired of the galaxy revolving around him. It feels selfish to think like that, but she’s been through so much. When Kreia- _Darth Traya-_ told her that Revan needed warriors to fight whatever was coming, she felt a swell of dread begin to bubble in her stomach.

She was not obligated to follow Revan, not again.

Plus, for the first time in a long time, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. It was a difficult adjustment- she thought she was coming to terms with people depending on her, but once the dust settled and the council was rebuilt on Coruscant, she had realized no one was depending on her anymore. Her unofficial padawans were shaping the new order (as well as she, but she kept a considerable distance between her and the council, her exile still stung, and perhaps she held resentment toward the Jedi) and they no longer needed a teacher, but instead they looked at her as something else.

A friend.

She had only ever had a handful of friends, and most of them were either long dead or hated her. It was odd to be invited out to places and be surrounded by the warmth of her friends. Her friends who very much cared for her, sometimes it was overbearing, but it was nice to have people who cared, especially after she was on her own for so long. In truth, she was never quite alone.

After a long day of helping around the temple or around the city, she’d head outside to the bench just adjacent from the temple’s main entrance, where Atton waited for her every night. _That_ was very new to her, and she knew it was for him as well. She still wasn’t used to the way he’d reach for her hand while they were walking, or how he’d put his arm around her just because. Sometimes it was awkward, but they’d laugh it off and try again.

They decided to move in together because it was just easier. They’d spent almost a year together on a cramped spaceship, so an apartment with just the two of them couldn’t be so bad, right? They fell into a routine- Meetra would wake up first, moving fast to make the caf. She did that before anything else just so Atton could wake up and have a cup of caf waiting for him. He’d wake up not long after she did, particularly missing her warmth.

They said Jedi are cold, but Atton would personally object to that. Meetra was the warmest person he had ever met- metaphorically and literally.

After they drink their caf, they slowly get ready for a long day. Atton takes her to get breakfast from that shady vendor down the road, and he reflects on his life.

He thinks of how she could’ve just left him there on Nar Shaddaa and carried on saving the galaxy. She could’ve killed him, shoved his body in a corner and no one would notice. Instead, she accepted him, flaws and all. Hell, he told her he used to be Sith and she just shrugged.

He loved her.

She’s talking about something- he thinks it’s about Visas training younglings and how exciting it is- but he can’t focus on her words. He’s just staring at her wide blue eyes (her eyes were so crystal clear, he’d never gotten the romantic holovids where the main guy falls for a chicks eyes- not until now) and he can tell he’s making an idiot of himself, just looking at her with his mouth half open. She stops talking and places a hand over her mouth, trying to finish the flat cake that she had shoved in her mouth.

“Sorry, probably should’ve finished chewing before talking.” She makes an exaggerated chewing motion and swallows, a smile forming on her face. He laughs, but he’s so nervous it comes off as fake. She tilts her head, thinking Atton’s sick or something. He’s never this quiet. He finally shakes his head and rests his hands on her face.

“I’m in love with you.” Her face obviously indicates she wasn’t ready for that, but it doesn’t change to disgust. It changes into a warm happiness, something Atton can only describe as _home._ Her smile’s crooked, and it rarely happens, but he feels so safe. Meetra leans forward, kissing the edge of his mouth before replying-

“I love you too, Atton. I always have.”

In that moment, Meetra knows for certain she won’t go after Revan. She wouldn’t trade this for anything, the galaxy could burn to the ground before she let anything happen to pry them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate man revan!!!! greasy man!!! do not like. anyway take male revan anyway. fuck canon meetra surik would never follow revan like that no questions asked!!! let her and atton live... god anyway we're angst free this time baybee!!!


End file.
